Devices of this type are well known in the prior art, and an example of them is given in Patent document FR-2,278,964.
From other sources, other brake- or clutch-system actuating devices are known, which are designed to convert the mechanical energy involved in actuating a pedal directly into hydraulic energy in the form of an increase in pressure of a hydraulic fluid. Examples of such devices are given, in particular, in Patents EP-0,293,082 and DE-3,932,529.
All the known systems do, however, have the common defect of leading to relatively high amounts of dead travel.